


It's Still You

by turtlebros



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), JLA (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebros/pseuds/turtlebros
Summary: In which Kyle felt The Flash is acting really strange and he really need to confront him.





	It's Still You

**Author's Note:**

> Sets during Walter's appereance JLA / Wally's The Flash run

Kali ini Kyle tengah melaksanakan jatah _monitor duty-_ nya dan saat ini juga ia merasa bahwa sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk mengkonfrontasi sosok Flash yang masih misterius itu. Flash yang jelas - jelas lain dari Wally yang dikenalnya. Ketika anggota JLA lainnya mulai meninggalkan Watchtower sang Green Lantern memutuskan untuk menghadang sang Flash agar tak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut terlebih dahulu.

"Flash! Kau punya waktu sebentar?!"

Sang Flash mengerutkan keningnya di balik penutup wajahnya, bertanya - tanya apa gerangan maksud dari sang Green Lantern menghadanginya untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap menghampiri sosok Kyle -well, Walter sama sekali tidak mendengar kisah soal Green Lantern dari Wally tentu saja dia tak ingin terlihat mencurigakan-.

"Apa yang kau perlukan?"

Sebuah senyuman -yang menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi Walter- ditampilkan oleh sang Green Lantern dan saat itu juga sebuah konstruksi _hand puppet_ Flash telah berada di tangan Kyle.

"Kau tahu, Walls? Aku berharap kau tidak menjadi sosok yang sok gelap seperti sekarang... Kemana dirimu yang lama?!"

Sang _artist_ berbicara pada konstruksi _hand_ _puppet_ Flash yang berada di tangannya dan saat itu juga Walter memandang tak percaya. Apa - apaan maksud dari semua ini?! Sebuah emosi membuncah di benak sang Flash dan saat itu juga ia berlari ke arah Kyle dan berusaha menghancurkan _hand puppet_ yang dipegangnya dengan sebuah pukulan. Namun, saat itu juga _hand puppet_ tersebut telah pergi dan kini pukulannya ditahan oleh tangan sang artis.

"Sudah kuduga kau bukan dia, kalau kau Wally yang asli pasti kau hanya akan menertawakan apa yang aku lakukan."

Saat itu juga Walter memandang sosok yang tengah menahan pukulannya tersebut. Sialan, terbongkar sudah penyamarannya. Kini apa alasan yang harus dia ungkapkan mengenai kenapa dia mengantikan Wally yang ada di tempat ini?!? Saat itu juga Kyle menurunkan tangannya dan Walter memandang sang Green Lantern dengan sedikit heran -bagaimanapun sebuah kekecewaan tampak tersirat di wajah pemuda tersebut-

"Apa yang membuatmu kecewa?!"

Pertanyaan secara blak - blakan tersebut diutarakan oleh sang Flash dan Kyle hanya menggeleng kecil, sebelum akhirnya mengungkapkan sebuah jawaban.

" _Y'know_... Aku selalu berpikir bahwa di setiap universe aku dan Wally akan berakhir menjadi teman atau apapun yang dekat, sebagaimana apa yang mereka katakan mengenai Hal dan Barry. Hahaha, aku bahkan tidak terlalu mengenal pendahuluku dan paman dari Wally itu tapi... melihat bagaimana reaksimu kepadaku lumanyan mengecewakan. Jangan katakan kau tak mengenal diriku yang ada di tempat asalmu?!"

Walter sedikit membelak tak percaya mendengar omongan Kyle. Woah, Wallace West benar - benar merupakan orang beruntung -Linda-nya masih hidup dan dia mempunyai teman seperti Green Lantern yang sedang berbicara padanya-, sementara dirinya? Linda-nya telah tewas demi menyelamatkan dunia, seluruh JLA memburunya karena dirinya yang tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Saat itu juga ia menatap wajah sang Green Lantern, dia sama sekali tak mengenal Green Lantern baru yang bergabung dengan JLA, bagaimanapun sang pengganti dari sahabat terbaik dari pamannya itu masuk ke dalam tim di saat dirinya sudah mulai jatuh ke dalam kegelapan dan tentu saja dia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk sekedar mengenalnya saja.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan cukup lucu bagiku."

"Huh?"

Saat itu juga Kyle menatap sang Flash dengan serius, ia membiarkan konstruksi yang membentuk topengnya hilang begitu saja. Kini mata hijau sang pelukis jelas menunjukkan kebingungan dan entah kenapa secara tiba - tiba saja Walter melukiskan senyuman. Dia tahu bahwa Green Lantern ini bisa dipercaya, meski mungkin ia akan marah apabila mendengar cerita Walter mengenai apa yang telah menimpa Wally. Namun, tetap saja ia ingin menceritakan segalanya kepada sang Green Lantern.

"Kau mengejarku sebagaimana yang lain... Bagaimana mungkin aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengenalmu?!"

Dengan menghilangnya konstruksi topeng yang tadi dikenakan sang Lantern, kini semua emosi Kyle Rayner dapat jelas terbaca oleh lawan bicaranya. Dia dapat merasakan bahwa pemuda tersebut merasakan kebingungan tetapi masih dibalut dengan sebuah kekecewaan. Walter menghela nafasnya begitu mengingat perkataan Kyle yang sebelumnya -mungkin sang Lantern tengah kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri karena dialah yang tak memberikan kesempatan kepada Walter kembali pada universe asalnya-. Seketika itu juga sang Flash menepuk bahu Lantern.

" _Look_ , itu sama sekali bukan salahmu. Dia bukan kau dan kau bukan dia, terlebih lagi aku bukan Wally-mu. Jadi, jangan kau bandingkan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian dan di antara kami."

Ada sebuah nada kepahitan di sana dan Kyle tahu itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada versi lain dari Wally ini sehingga ia menjadi dirinya yang sekarang?! Lalu, kenapa juga dia seolah - olah jadi buronan begitu? Pada akhirnya rasa penasaran sang pelukis mencuat dan sebuah pertanyaan terlontar darinya.

"Kenapa mereka mengejarmu?! Dan kenapa kau bilang kau berbeda dengan Wally yang kukenal?"

Memori tentang kematian Linda terbesit begitu saja di kepala sang Flash, kepergian orang yang dicintainya tersebutlah yang mengawali semua ini. Kematian dari sang kekasih merupakan hal yang berhasil untuk mendorongnya terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan, dan karena hal itulah ia berakhir diburu oleh anggota JLA yang ada di tempat asalnya sendiri.

"Aku kehilangan seorang yang kucintai dan setelahnya aku mencoba melindungi orang orang dengan jalanku sendiri, tetapi mereka bilang aku telah menyebrangi sebuah garis pembatas."

Meskipun kostum berwarna _crimson_ itu sama sekali belum meninggalkan sang Flash, Kyle sudah tahu bahwa ada sebuah kesedihan yang terpendam di sana. Kehilangan orang yang dicinta, huh? Sebuah masalah yang benar - benar klasik, dan sebuah _deja vu_ menghampiri sang seniman - _deja vu_ mengenai sosok Alexandra DeWitt alias mantan kekasihnya yang tewas di kala hari hari awalnya sebagai Green Lantern- dan well, sang Flash yang berdiri di depannya ini benar - benar bukan Wally yang dikenalnya, bagaimanapun ia percaya bahwa Wally yang ada di sini tak akan menjadi seseorang yang menyebrangi garis pembatas begitu saja.

"Huh, kau benar - benar bukan dia... Tetapi aku butuh alasan kenapa kau pada akhirnya menjadi buronan..."

Penakanan pada nada dia membuat Walter sedikit tertusuk, memang dia tak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan Wally yang sempat ditemuinya hanya dalam jangka waktu singkat tersebut. Ia mengingat bagaimana Wally mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya dan itu merupakan alasannya berada di sini...

"Seorang pahlawan super tidak seharusnya membunuh, bukan?"

Sebuah jeda diberikan, tatapan tak percaya ditampilkan oleh sang Lantern. Membunuh adalah sebuah hal yang sangat terlarang bagi Wally yang diketahuinya -bahkan ia mendengar cerita bahwa Wally sempat memiliki konflik dengan paman sekaligus mentornya karena pamannya membunuh Eobard Thawne-. Belum selesai keterkejutan yang didapatkan Kyle sosok Walter kembali angkat bicara.

"Apalagi membunuh seorang yang berada di pihak yang sama."

Kegetiran dan penyesalan dapat dirasakan dari suara itu, secara teknis memang Walter tak pernah membunuh seorangpun yang berada di sisi kebenaran meski dia ditentang sana sini. Tetapi, menurutnya apa yang terjadi pada Wallace West adalah kesalahannya dan saat itu juga sang lawan bicara menaikkan alisnya, seolah - olah tidak mengerti akan implikasi yang tengah diberikan oleh Walter.

Sebelum pertanyaan berhasil meluncur dari mulut sang Green Lantern, sang Flash memilih untuk menyatakan kegelisahan yang telah menimpanya. Kegelisahan yang disebabkan oleh tewasnya sang counterpart untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Aku sama sekali tak pernah membunuhnya... tetapi dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan dan itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku berakhir di sini. Aku ingin menebus dosa dosa yang kurasakan karena peristiwa itu."

Mulut Kyle terbuka begitu mendengar pernyataan dari sang Flash dengan tanda petir silver di kostumnya itu... Sebuah sorot kesedihan nampak begitu jelas di matanya -bagaimanapun Flash adalah rekan terdekatnya di JLA dan juga sahabat terbaiknya, dia sama sekali tak rela apabila Wally yang dikenalnya telah tewas begitu saja-

"Tapi apa kau yakin dia tewas begitu saja dan tak akan kembali?"

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut sang Green Lantern dan sebuah gelengan kepala diberikan oleh sang lawan bicara.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi jikalau aku boleh memohon aku ingin dia baik - baik saja dan bisa kembali ke sini... Jadi, aku tak perlu merasakan penyesalan akan dosa yang terlalu mengerikan ini..."

Kesedihan itu sama sekali tak meninggalkan Kyle Rayner tetapi sebuah keyakinan baru muncul di benak sang Green Lantern. Walter West adalah sama dengan Wallace West -meski Walter lebih 'gelap'- tapi sekarang Kyle bisa dengan jelas melihat sosok Wally di dalam sosok ini setelah pernyataan yang diucapkan barusan. Pada akhirnya, sang pelukis memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekat dan menyentuh bahu sang lawan bicara dengan memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil.

" _Look_ , mungkin aku tak benar - benar tahu siapa dirimu dan kau tak tahu aku sepenuhnya... tapi, aku percaya meski sejauh apapun kau menyebrangi garis kau tetap memiliki kesempatan. Kau mungkin bukan Wally-ku tapi aku bisa melihat sosoknya di dalammu."

Sang Flash memandang sang Green Lantern tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin dia sama dengan sang counterpart?! Sang _counterpart_ memiliki segalanya sedangkan dia tidak, dan juga pertarungannya bersama Abra Kedabra berhasil membuat wajahnya menua. Akhirnya Walter memutuskan untuk melepaskan bagian penutup wajah pada kostumnya untuk membiarkan Kyle memperhatikan dirinya baik - baik.

Tanpa ada perintah dari sosok yang nampak lebih tua dari Wally yang dikenalnya itu, sang seniman memutuskan untuk memperhatikan wajah sosok yang sedari tadi berbincang dengannya. Mata hijau milik Wallace tak ada di sana, sebuah luka juga nampak jelas melintasi wajah sosok Flash dengan kostum berwarna crimson tersebut dan Kyle hanya menganggukkan kepalanya atas apa yang dilihatnya. Hal itu berhasil menyebabkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari sang pemilik wajah...

"Kau yakin kau biaa melihat dirinya pada diriku?!"

Dan sebuah senyum kembali terukir di wajah Kyle dan ia menepuk bahu sosok tersebut.

"Kau mungkin terlihat lebih tua dan juga memiliki luka yang melintasi wajahmu serta warna mata yang berbeda, tapi aku masih bisa menlihat dirinya dengan jelas dalam dirimu. Mungkin kau kehilangan orang yang kau cintai, tapi itu tak akan selamanya bisa menjadi justifikasimu untuk melakukan apa yang kau lakukan. Aku yakin kau punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua yang telah terjadi."

Sebuah kelegaan muncul di benak sang Flash dan ia mengangguk. Mungkin dia perlu menemui Green Lantern yang ada di dunianya -jika Wallace bisa benar - benar kembali- bagaimanapun dia yakin Green Lantern yang berada di tempat asalnya tak akan jauh berbeda dari yang ini. Namun, kini sebuah pertanyaan mencuat di dalam hatinya... Apakah gerangan yang menyebabkan sang Green Lantern benar - benar berusaha menolongnya, meski dia bukanlah Wallace yang asli, apakah yang terjadi antara Green Lantern yang ini dengan Wally yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya?!? Dia benar - benar penasaran, akhirnya sebuah kalimat berhasil dikeluarkan oleh sang Flash.

" _Geez, Thanks_. Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?!?"

Saat itu juga Kyle tersedak -meski dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan meminum atau memakan apapun- dan ia memandang sang Flash dengan tak percaya. Uh Oh, apa yang harus ia katakan pada sosok itu? Menyebutkan segala hal yang pernah dialaminya dengan Wally? _Nope_ , Kyle rasa itu tidak perlu.

"Uh, _let's say that we are best friend_."

Dan saat itu juga sosok yang terlihat jauh lebih tua dari Wally yang dikenalnya menghela nafas dan memandang sang seniman dengan curiga.

" _Geez_ , kau pikir aku buta? Dari caramu bicara padaku tadi... aku tahu ada sesuatu di antara kalian."

"Ha! Kalau kau ingin menebaknya, tebak saja! Tapi aku rasa sangat tidak adil apabila aku memintamu menebaknya sekarang. So, datanglah kembali padaku apabila kau berhasil menebak. Lagipula sekarang ada sedang melakukan tugas monitor..."

Walter mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan sang Green Lantern. Dia harus memecahkan teka teki ini, karena kalau pada akhirnya ia harus menggantikan Wally yang asalnya dari sini berarti dia harus segera menemukan latar belakang dan bagaimana hubungan Wallace dengan semua orang yang ada di tempat ini. Oh ya, mengingat akan spekulasinya mengenai hubungan Wallace dan sang Lantern... Ada baiknya apabila dia meminta sang seniman memanggilnya Walter -bagaimanapun ia merasa pasti sang seniman tidak akan terlalu nyaman apabila harus memanggil dirinya Wally-

"Ah ya, omong - omong namaku Walter West."

"Oh... tapi kau tetap dipanggil Wally, bukan?"

Sebelah alis sang Green Lantern terangkat dan Walter hanya mengangguk. Sebuah tangan diajukan kepada sang speedster dan Walter memasang wajah heran atas aksi yang dilakukan sosok tersebut.

"Uh... aku berpikir kita belum berkenalan? Ya, meski secara teknis aku sudah mengenal Wally... tapi kau belum mengenalku... So, aku Kyle Rayner."

Dan Walter hanya meraih tangan tersebut sembari mengangguk.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyle."

Dan seusainya sang speedster langsung musnah begitu saja dari pandangan sang Lantern.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on my way to making a HiC fix-it fic, altho its not really a fix it since its gonna sets post HiC but I felt I need to post this one first, because mayhaps I can refence this one in that fic. Anyway I wrote this since 2k17 and yet I don't sure to post it before, but now I'm sure bc I (kinda) need it, lmao. 
> 
> As always kudos and comment(s) are welcomed!


End file.
